


New York

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A little melancholic Klaine video to the beautiful tune of New York by Snow Patrol.





	New York




End file.
